This invention relates to a television video signal processing system, and more particularly to a video signal processing system suitable for a wireless pay-television system in which, to provide special programs only to subscribers who make regular payments for the service, the programs are broadcast in coded or scrambled form requiring a decoding or unscrambling device at the receiver to reproduce the programs on a common TV-set.
A so-called wireless pay-TV system, to which the present invention is applicable, has been developed to eliminate annoying commercial messages indispensable to ordinary commercial broadcasting and possible degradation of program quality due to various restrictions inherent to the commercial broadcasting. This wireless system is expected to be spread wide because expenses and time required for laying cables can be curtailed and there is no limitation in number of subscribers.
In general, in the wireless pay-TV system, a video signal and/or an aural signal is coded or scrambled so that the system may be applied only to the subscribers of the system, excluding non-subscribers.